


Dat Cowboy Tho

by Spicy_af_grill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lol im on a phone, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_af_grill/pseuds/Spicy_af_grill
Summary: Basically, I'll be doing requests for all you filthy animals (jk but still tho) featuring Overwatch's best cowboy, Jesse McCree. Why? Fuck you, everyone wants to fuck him, and I also need writing practice lol. The updates will be sparatic because life, Vainglory (hit me up if you play boi), school and me being a lazy ass in general.





	Dat Cowboy Tho

Just comment the reader's personality, setting, a song/word that kinda goes with it, kink if NSFW, and any of stuff you want me to put. Btw I'm not that good of a writer thus why I'm practicing. Also, I'm posting this on a phone so gimme grace on the technical stuff, idk how do computar.

WHAT I WONT DO

Any McCree ship x Reader, you can find that elsewhere. 

BDSM, I don't know anything about it other than Fifty Shades of Grey isn't it. 

Rape/Non-Con

Omarashi, idk if that's the way its spelled. 

McGoo/Male Reader smut, I'll do gay fluff tho. 

Fem!Dom, I'm no good at it ach. 

Neko/Kitty Kink, its FOOKIN weird. 

 

WHAT I WILL DO

Gay Fluff w/ McGoo 

Any other kink lol

Request away ya filthy animals.

**Author's Note:**

> disregard that I succ cocc


End file.
